FR936 529 describes an electric toothbrush with a bristle head comprising bristles and a container for a gingival fortification substance.
DE 101 64 336 describes a toothbrush with a handle and a head part on which is arranged a soft elastic cleaning element that is mounted on the head part by way of a carrier element. The carrier element and the head part are made from the same plastic.